freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Scott Cawthon
Scott Cawthon ist der bürgerliche Name eines us-amerikanischen Spieleentwicklers und Romanautors. Er ist der Hauptentwickler und alleiniger Rechteinhaber der Spieleserie "Five Nights at Freddy's". Zur Person Scatt Cawthon wurde am 26. Juli 1971 in Houston (Texas) geboren. Über sein Privat- und Familienleben ist nur bekannt, dass er in Salado im US-Bundesstaat Texas wohnt, verheiratet ist und zwei Kinder hat. Er ist Absolvent der Kunst-Akademie von Houston zu Texas. Scott ist sehr religiös-christlich orientiert und Mitglied von Hope Animation, ein offizielles Film- und Spieleprojekt, das nach eigenen Angaben die Botschaft Jesu Christi über die modernen Medien zu verbreiten sucht. Leistungen und Produktionen Scott Cawthon hat bereits mehrere, stark christlich orientierte Animationsfilme wie Noah's Ark, The Pilgrim's Progress, A Christmas Journey und Jesus Kids Club produziert. Daneben entwickelte er zahlreiche Spiele verschiedener Genres, unter Anderem: Legacy of Flan 1 - 4, There is no Pause Button!, Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. und Rage Quit!. Er hat auch einige andere Indie-Spiele entwickelt, von denen die meisten jedoch nicht mehr auf seiner Website zu finden sind. Five Nights at Freddy's Der Stein des Anstoßes für die Spieleserie "Five Nights at Freddy's" war das Spiel Chipper & Sons Lumber Co., ''in welchem anthropomorphe Bieber ihrer alltäglichen Arbeit (nämlich Holz hacken und verarbeiten) nachgehen. Spielefans beschwerten sich vehement darüber, dass die Figuren in dem Spiel "wie animatronische Puppen" aussehen würden und ihre starren Blicke, sowie ihr krampfartiges Lächeln, "leblos und furchteinflößend" wirkten. Auch andere Spiele aus seiner Hand wurden kritisiert. Zunächst war Scott enttäuscht darüber und infolgedessen depressiv. Dann aber kam er auf die Idee, die Kritiken über animatronisch wirkende Spielecharaktere in ''Chipper & Sons Lumber Co. als Anregung zu einem Horrorgame auszunutzen. Die Inspirationen zu den einzelnen Animatronics lieferten ihm berühmte, real existierende Animatronics aus diversen Vergnügungsparks, sowie Figuren aus der Muppet-Show und verschiedenen Franchise-Unternehmen. Karriere und Erfolge Gemäß aktueller, statistischer Aufstellungen Spiele verkaufender Portale wie Steam und Twitch wurde Five Nights at Freddy's bis Juni 2015 täglich bis zu 4.694 Mal via iPhone und PC heruntergeladen, dies ergibt eine ungefähre Tageseinnahme von 12.880,00 $ (entspricht etwa 11.560,00 €). Scott Cawthon hat inzwischen dem St. Jude Children’s Research Hospital (eine vielzitierte Kinderklinik in Memphis, Tennessee, die speziell Kinder mit Krebs- und Leukämie-Leiden behandelt), eine Summe von 256.500,00 $ gespendet. Wäre Five Nights at Freddy's nicht ein solcher Überraschungserfolg gewesen, hätte er seine berufliche Karriere als Spieledesigner aufgeben müssen. Weitere Produktionen Inzwischen ist Scott Cawthon auch erfolgreicher Roman- und Drehbuchautor. Im Folgenden eine Auflistung seiner Buchwerke: * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes (dt. Titel: Five Nights at Freddy's: Die Silberaugen), wurde Dezember 2015 veröffentlicht. * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Twisted Ones (dt. Titel: Five Nights at Freddy's: Die Durchgeknallten), erschienen am 27. Juni 2017. * The Freddy Files (noch kein dt. Titel vorh.), wurde im Juli 2017 veröffentlicht. * Five Nights at Freddy's: The Fourth Closet (noch kein dt. Titel vorh.), wurde 26. Juli 2018 veröffentlicht. Interaktionen mit Fans Cawthon gibt nur sehr selten Interviews und lässt Diskussionen um seine Spiele meist ohne erkennbares Eingreifen ablaufen. Manchmal äußert er sich jedoch auf Diskussionsforen über die Spielereihe zu Fragen von Fans, meistens ohne Konkretes über die Reihe preiszugeben, vor allem wenn es um die Handlung geht. Die Entwicklung der Spiele, über die die Fans bisher jedes mal nur durch kryptische Teaser und Trailer auf dem Laufenden gehalten wurden, ist bei Ultimate Custom Night jedoch sehr offen gestaltet worden. Die Fans wurden von Cawthon regelmäßig über neue Spielinhalte informiert, sobald er sie hinzugefügt hatte. Cawthon ist außerdem dafür bekannt, seine Fans oft absichtlich in die Irre zu führen, weshalb er oft als "Troll" bezeichnet wird. Beispielsweise gab er zu mehreren Five-Nights-at-Freddy's-Teilen „Demoversionen“ heraus, die sich beim Spielen als völlig andere Spiele entpuppten, denen nur einige Grafiken der Five-Nights-at-Freddy's-Reihe hinzugefügt wurden, oder er gab seinen Geburtstag als 31. Februar aus. Trivia * Scott Cawthon ist Synchronsprecher des FNaF-Charakters "Phone Guy". * Scott's spielt -laut eigenen Angaben- leidenschaftlich gerne The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. * Scott hat ausgesagt, dass er von dem FnaF-Animatronic "Bonnie" Albträume hatte. * Scott hat sich und seine Familie in FnaF-4 selbst verewigt: Die Bilder im linken Flur zeigen ihn, seine Frau und seine beiden Söhne.Die Webadresse "fazbearentertainment.com" leitet auf die Website von Scott um. * Die meisten seiner Informationen wurden auf der Website von bio Hope Animation veröffentlicht. * Die Website von Scott wurde am 14. Dezember aktualisiert, um die Fans vor Imitatoren zu warnen: "Dies ist eine nur freundliche Urlaubserinnerung, um nicht alles zu glauben, was man hört. Ich habe KEIN Konto bei Twitter oder Twitch. Ich glaube nur Informationen aus meiner offiziellen E-Mail, meinem offiziellen Youtube-Konto und meine offizielle Website Scottgames.com. Vielen Dank und frohe Weihnachten! " * Am 3. Januar wurde der Text unter dem Teaser-Image aktualisiert, um die Community über Fan-Spiele zu informieren und sie sollten sie unterstützen: "Dies ist eine Erinnerung, um nicht alles zu glauben, was Sie hören. Glauben Sie nur Informationen von Scottgames.com! Bitte seien Sie es Sie unterstützen andere in der Community und die, die Fan-Spiele machen. Es braucht nur ein paar nette Worte, um jemanden aufzubauen! " * Am 8. Januar wird die Warnung von Scott anders geändert als: "Dies ist eine Erinnerung, um nicht alles zu glauben, was Sie hören; Ich habe KEINEN Twitch- oder Twitter-Account. Glauben Sie nur Informationen von Scottgames.com! Bitte rufen Sie auch keine Telefonnummern an Sie glauben, dass Sie mit dem Spiel in Verbindung stehen können. Es gibt KEINE richtigen Telefonnummern, die mit dem Spiel in Verbindung stehen. Bitte unterstützen Sie andere in der Community und diejenigen, die Fan-Spiele machen. Es braucht nur ein paar nette Worte, um jemanden aufzubauen! Kategorie:Menschen